This invention relates to a novel piping configuration for an economizer in a sulfuric acid plant. This invention also relates to a method of operation of the economizer to increase the heat which may be removed from the sulfuric acid process. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel piping configuration and a method of operation for an economizer which provides for the removal of more heat from the sulfuric acid process while reducing the corrosion caused by the condensation of sulfuric acid within the economizer.